


On The Topic of Law...

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Series: Tales of Brotherly Love [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Gerard considers the whole “custody” situation.Frank’s character is transgender, but it’s a very minor detail that has nothing to do with anything major in the storyline. I just can’t keep my weird tranny fingers off of a perfectly good story.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Gerard Way & Mikey Way
Series: Tales of Brotherly Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716712
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	On The Topic of Law...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank the lord for black coffee.

Mikey and Gerard showed Frank the diner, and Frank was amazed at how it was able to stay afloat. He had ordered a vegan muffin that cost 2 dollars, but according to him was “worth his soul.” Mikey had gotten slightly used to the wheelchair, but still felt like Frank was being too kind.

“Seriously, Iero,” he said, “let us pay you.” He fished in his pocket for a few dollar bills, trying to shove them in Frank’s direction. 

Frank shook his head and wiped his hands on a napkin. “I can’t do that to you guys. As long as you keep compensating in the form of meals here, you don’t have to worry.” He leaned over to Mikey. “Can I ask you a question about the leg thing?” 

Mikey shrugged. “I don’t see why not.” 

“Can you...” he cracked a smile and snickered, “Can you feel your dick? Like, you can pee and stuff?” 

Mikey blushed, fighting the urge to look down. “Yeah... I can. I just have to use the handicap bathroom. Why do you care?” Mikey smirked. Gerard was zoned out, so the conversation was as private as possible. 

Frank poked Mikey in the chest. “I don’t care, but I’m sure that Pete does.” He winked. Mikey blushed even harder. Pete would definitely find a way to get what he needed while Mikey was in a wheelchair. He was _that_ special, _that_ determined, and _that_ dirty-minded. “What?” Frank teased, “Cat got your tongue?” 

Mikey mumbled under his breath, then stayed quiet for a while. Frank was ecstatic, and decided to snap Gerard out of his daze. “Hey Gerard guess what?” he tapped on the table rhythmically. 

Gerard jolted upright, his dark hair falling in front of his eyes. “Wh– hm?” 

Frank bit his lip, “I love you.” 

Gerard sighed, dragging his hands over his face. “That’s great. I love you too.” He sat in silence for a few seconds before asking if they should go soon. The other two nodded and murmured agreements, so Gerard waited until Dorothy came back to check up on them. 

“And how are you boys doing?” The old waitress beamed. 

Gerard attempted to smile back. “Could we get the check, please?” 

Dorothy nodded. “Of course, Dear. Who’s your new friend, here?” 

Frank stuck out his hand and flashed a grin. “Frank Iero. Scorpio, born in New Jersey. I’m also Gerard’s future husband.” 

Gerard blushed. “Husband? We haven’t... discussed that... much.” He let his voice trail off. He wasn’t feeling the best at the moment; going through another depressive episode. It makes sense, considering the past two days. He was worried for Mikey, worried for Frank, and worried for himself. He was afraid if people found out how they were living, they’d take Mikey away. Legally, they’d have to. Mikey was a minor living in a house without a proper legal guardian, even if Gerard was overqualified to take care of him. 

They paid for the meal and left, Mikey wheeling as fast as he could. Red marks were starting to form on his hands, but he knew that Gee had packed both pairs of fingerless gloves. Mikey’s were made of leather, so that’d be really helpful. 

Gerard was silent as they walked back to Frank’s house. It was in the evening, so they were all tired, but Gerard radiated negative energy. Frank reached out to hold his boyfriend’s hand. “Gee, what’s wrong?” he asked. 

Gerard sighed, “I’m just... worried. It’s hard to explain, but this whole thing isn’t going to be as easy as it is now. Mom and Dad are going to try to find us, then they’ll take Mikey away. I mean, I have more than enough evidence of their child abuse and neglect, but they’d never give custody to me. Especially since I look like I crawled straight out of Hell.” He wiped his eyes on his scarf and sniffled. Mikey thought for a second, then remembered something he learned a while back, when he was in a law elective in eighth grade.

”I... I've read a little about law, and I think you can have custody over me if there are clear signs of child neglect in our original home, and if you’re 18 or older. We can try to hide out until next week, then we can begin the lawsuit or whatever. You and Frank could also get married, so that it would seem more like a family. Frank’s house is pretty empty, but it does reach all the CPS standards.” 

Gerard looked down at his brother. “R-Really?” he stuttered. 

Mikey nodded. “If I remember correctly, yeah. So, just marry Frank on your eighteenth birthday.” He shrugged lightly. Frank kissed Gerard lightly on the cheek.

“I always thought we’d get married. Not necessarily for legal reasons, but I always dreamed of it happening.” He batted his eyelashes playfully in attempt to make Gerard smile. Gerard gave a soft chuckle, but it was clearly fake. He was trying to be happy, but it was hard when life was kicking him in the crotch. Frank held his arm and nuzzled his shoulder. “What else is going on?”

Gerard blew hair away from his eyes. “I’m just depressed, that’s all. You know how it is.” He kissed Frank’s hair, making the shorter boy purr. They came to a corner, where Mikey got stuck. 

“I, um, I could use some assistance with the wheelchair,” he stated. Gerard moved behind him, scooting the wheelchair around the corner. “Thanks,” Mikey beamed. 

Gerard’s heart froze for a second. It was the first time in a bit he’d seen Mikey’s real smile in a while. Usually he was tricked by the fake smile, but it was only obvious he’d been tricked when it was real. Gerard took a mental photograph, then moved on with the walk. 

*****************************

In the spare bedroom, Gerard helped his brother get into pajamas, then assisted him with getting into bed. “I’m gonna go talk to Frank for a bit, but I’ll be in bed soon,” he promised. Mikey nodded. He was already about to fall asleep, so he didn’t care whether Gerard was going to be there soon or not. Gerard kissed him lightly on the forehead, then whispered, “Goodnight, Mister Conductor.” 

Mikey passed out against the pillows immediately. Gerard turned off the lights and closed the door, then walked to the living room where Frank was. He sat down next to Frank and put his arm around him. “So... marriage,” he murmured, “What do you think?” 

Frank snuggled against him. “I’m all in for it, if it helps Mikey. Of course, I’ve wanted to marry you for a while.” 

“Not like that. I mean... how should we do it? Evidently, I won’t ask for a blessing and neither will you. We already know the answer our parents would give. Should we elope?” 

“Well, that’s literally what we’re doing. I don’t want a ceremony or anything. I don’t even want to wear a suit. I’d marry you in sweats, honestly.” 

Gerard smirked. “We should have a funeral themed wedding. Get married in all black, say our vows in a ditch. Death is pretty romantic, don’t you think?” 

Frank mocked his tone. “Money is pretty tight, don’t you think?” 

A silence followed. “We should try to get jobs at the diner,” Gerard suggested. 

Frank shook his head. “I’m working part-time at a music store, and I teach guitar lessons on the side. I’m considering going full time, and the lessons are ten dollars each hour. From the music store (if I went full time), I’d bring home approximately 300 dollars or so each week. I have five students for lessons, and the lessons are half an hour each on every other day. So, at the end of the week from lessons, I’d be paid either 50 or 75, depending on which days it was. That adds up to either 350 or 375 per week. If I cut back on Testosterone, then we should be able to afford food.” 

Gerard nodded, astonished by Frank’s quick math skills. “Mikey and I also have money. We could pay for what we need.” 

Frank sighed, shaking his head. “We’re going to be a family, Gee. We do stuff as a group. A collective thing. A pack, maybe. I’m not your landlord, got it?” 

Gerard kissed him on the forehead. “Got it. It’s late, so we should get some sleep. It’s been a hard day, you know.” He stood up and stretched. Frank did the same before tugging down on Gerard’s pajama shirt and giving him a tongue tangling kiss. 

They broke apart breathless. Gerard cleared his throat awkwardly, then said goodnight for the last time. He shuffled to the bedroom and silently climbed next to his little brother. Mikey was in a deep sleep, and didn’t even stir when Gerard kissed his forehead. The older boy smiled to himself before drifting off to sleep himself. 

******************************************

”Wake up sleepyheads,” Frank came into the bedroom with two cups of coffee. He saw that Mikey was already awake and staring at his legs with hands folded in his lap. His face lit up when he saw Frank.

“I didn’t want to wake Gerard up,” he explained. Frank nodded and set the cups down on the dresser, helping Mikey get out of bed and into the wheelchair. 

“How are the legs?” he asked. 

Mikey sighed. “Still numb. How are you?” 

Frank shrugged. “I’m okay. Still trying to shake off the excitement of marrying your brother. I have the blessing, right? From you? I wasn’t going to ask your dad or anything, but it’s kind of custom to ask for a blessing and shit.” 

Mikey chuckled and wheeled himself over to the duffel bag. For it being his second day with the chair, he was getting awesome at maneuvering. Corners were still an issue, but he’d get there. He unzipped the bag and pulled out leather fingerless gloves. Frank looked at him confusedly, so he explained, “I’m tired of the rashes and I heard somewhere that this helps. And as for the blessing, I totally want you to marry him. It’d be beneficial for the upcoming lawsuit, and you guys are literally the most in love couple I’ve ever seen.” 

Frank smiled widely and kissed Mikey’s forehead. “You’re a lifesaver.” 

“Actually, considering the circumstances, you’re the person doing the actual saving. Should we wake up my brother?” Mikey slipped on the gloves, admiring how they fit perfectly around his slim fingers. Frank nodded, then proceeded to vertical jump onto the bed. 

“WAKE UP MY DELICIOUS CHILD BEFORE I EAT YOU LIKE SPAGHETTI!!” He jumped up and down on the bed, careful not to stomp on Gerard. 

Gerard woke up slowly, opening his eyes and looking around the room. “Wh– hm? Frankie? Mikey? What’s going on?” 

Frank flopped on his stomach. “It’s time to wake up,” he whispered, “There’s coffee on the dresser.” 

Gerard sat up and turned his head to kiss his fiancé. “Thanks,” he murmured, “what time is it?” 

Mikey wheeled up next to him. “It’s almost 9 am.” 

Gerard groaned. “Can today please be a bit more normal than the past two days?” 

Frank climbed on top of him. “That was my idea. We’d just lay low for a bit, maybe go to Penny’s at some point. I figured you’d have some... stress... that needed to be taken care of,” he nipped at Gerard’s earlobe. “Doesn’t that sound fun?” 

Gerard sighed and nuzzled Frank’s neck. “I’d live for that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Coming soon: Ray Toro. He will be in the next work or two.


End file.
